The life and times of Rose Hathaway
by shadowkissed586
Summary: Rose Hathaway is back for a fun filled adventure so watch out because this story will leve you breathless!  Set after Last Sacrifice M rating to be safe
1. Prologue

My name is Guardian Rosemarie Hathaway, and this is my life.

As you all now know, my name is Rose and I am a guardian. I fight against the forces of darkness alongside other guardians and protect Moroi, well only one Moroi in particular in my case.

Queen Vasilisa Dragomir.

She is my charge, and to add even more pressure to an already stressful job, she is the ruler of all the Moroi and Dhampirs. She is not only my charge but my best friend.

I am not really a person to follow rules, I think they are written for me to break; but now I'm trying very hard to behave… because I don't really want to end up in a prison cell again. But of course, even though my boyfriend Dimitri is helping me to build up and improve my self control… I'm still breaking the rules.

How so?

You might not believe me, but us dating is actually something that's strongly discouraged – to the point that it verges on being an unwritten rule. You see, guardians are not 'meant' to be with other guardians unless it's something casual. Dhampirs can only be conceived through dhampir-moroi pairings, and so many moroi think that all dhampir women should either guard or have children. Dhampir men are seen as being moroi protection; and _very_ rarely, as potential fathers – or sperm donors – to non-royal moroi. Two dhampirs being together is seen as a waste, and something that should be avoided at all costs, for the 'continuation of the species'.

But Dimitri and I can't and won't deny our love, despite the many barriers that stand in our way. Yes, we may have a seven year age gap between us, we're both guardians with charges, and he may be an ex-strigoi, but we love each other and well… I don't care what anyone thinks!

Fortunately for Dimitri and I, Lissa decided the she didn't want to go to Lehigh University after all because she didn't want to be away from her boyfriend. Lord Christian Ozera, who's also Dimitri's charge, and is currently teaching offensive magic at St Vladimir's academy.

So this is the newest chapter of my life, and guess what St Vladimir's Academy?..

ROSE HATHAWAY IS BACK!


	2. Coming home to the unexpected!

I was staring into space, several recurring thoughts running through my head. Is this the life I want to be living? Do I have a choice anymore? And was my sacrifice worth it?

I have been pondering those questions and the various answers a lot over the past few months, but the more I think about them the more arguments I have inside my head… But right now I believe I have made the right choice because finally I am going to be with the love of my life and still be guarding my best friend, and also I am moving back to my first real home... St Vladimir's Academy.

"Rose we are just about to land!" A very giddy Lissa screeched in my ear, but I didn't mind. I was just as excited as her but I had learnt to keep my emotions under control, to do that whole seeing without seeing thing that's part and parcel of being a guardian.

"Liss, calm down and breathe. We are just about there and then you can spend all the time you want with Sparky." I said in a smart ass tone. Then she smacked me across the shoulder.

"Rose" she shook her head while a light crimson blush covered her pale cheeks.

"Can all passengers please fasten their seatbelts and prepare for landing." The pilot's voice over the intercom drowned out anything else she would have said. I reached around and fastened my seatbelt and prepared myself to land on St Vladimir's aeroplane runway.

I felt the wheels touch down on the concrete runway and I suddenly knew I was home - back to that special place; the place I have so many memories, some good and some bad - but the good outweighed the bad which is why I am so pleased to be returning. But most important is that I know that when I get off this plan the love of my life will be waiting for me. Dimitri Belikov.

The seatbelt light came off and realisation washed over me. For the first in three months I would be seeing the love of my life, then I thought on it a little more and couldn't get my seatbelt off quick enough to I rush down the aisle. No matter how fast I ran, it seemed to never end, like in one of those horrible nightmares, until I finally reached the now open doors. When I finally made it to the door I took a deep, steadying breath and stepped out into the fresh air of home.

I stared down the runway and a fair distance away there were around fifteen people standing there waiting - they must be some of Lissa's extra guardians.

"Come on Rose get in the car" Lissa yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I turned to face her and saw a SUV waiting to take us down to the other end of the runway, by now I was so excited I literally ran down the stairs in 4 inch heels, but it didn't faze me since I am kind of used to doing crazy stunts like that on a daily basis.

So I settled myself into one of the comfy leather seats in the back of the SUV beside Lissa. I think I was just about as giddy as Lissa now. We were getting closer and closer to the group of people now and the more I looked at them the more I realised they weren't guardians because there was a small child there and babies in some of the woman's arms.

Then it all clicked into place as I put the pieces together. It was Dimitri's family. _Now_ I was hyperventilating. _His family was here!_ I didn't know why I was worrying; I had met them before, but Viktoria and I had still not gotten over our argument… or was it more that I hadn't stuck around long enough for her to make it right?

The car came to a halting stop and with shaking hands I unclipped my seatbelt and opened my door. My legs swung out so that I could place my feet down on the hard, concrete ground. I took a deep breath and stood up, my eyes immediately locking onto the deep chocolate brown ones that I loved so much. All of my inhibitions flew out of the window once I saw my handsome prince charming, and I ran and threw myself into his arms. I didn't care who was watching, I just wanted to be in his embrace.

"Roza, Roza." he whispered over and over again in my ear like a Russian prayer. It reminded me of the lust charm that had been placed on us back when I was a novice, but everything had changed since then – I was still debating over whether it was for the better or the worst.

When he finally pulled back I pulled his face down for a kiss, and he was more than happy to oblige. After a couple of minutes there were the sounds of clearing throats all around us, but since I am Rose Hathaway I had a witty comeback for that.

"Do you want a cough lolly Sparky? Or are you just trying to be rude" I asked glaring at him.

"It sure is good to see you again Hathaway." Christian said smiling.

"Same to you Sparky now give us a hug" I said walking over to him and pulling him into a hug which he returned.

Then I remembered Dimitri's family were standing right there so I turned around and took yet another deep breath. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

But I was lost for words.

I didn't know what to do. Saying, "hey how are you" sounded a little too casual for this situation, especially because of the circumstances I left them in last time. Fortunately for me Olena broke the extremely awkward silence by walking over to us and pulling me into a hug.

"Rose you scared me so much. When you left like that you didn't even give me a chance to say goodbye." She sniffled in my ear. I hugged her back gently before Iglanced over her shoulder to Dimitri, where he just smiled and nodded.

"Mama, give Roza her space." Dimitri spoke gently.

"Of course, sorry Roza, but I want to thank you so much for bringing my son back to me." She spoke quietly, her voice filled with emotion and unshed tears.

"Well I am not really the one you need to thank. Lissa was the one who changed him back" I spoke honestly.

They all looked at Dimitri for conformation, but he just stared at me in disbelief. Instead Lissa spoke up.

"All I really did was stake him-" theBeilkov's gasped in shock " - but Rose did all the hard work and research, she is just being modest."

The Beilkov's looked taken back, I think it was because they have just meet the Queen of the Moroi and Dhampir world.

Christian surprisingly broke the silence "I think we should take this inside."

In an attempt to lighten the mood I teased him and said. "Don't you think you can beat me outside?"

"Hathaway, I can beat you anytime." Christian smirked.

"Christian, I think you have hit your head hard, no very hard." I said back equally as fast quite pleased with my comeback.

With that we all headed for the cars, with me in the arms of my Russian god and wondering what the hell am I going to tell them.


	3. Well this is awkward

As we approached the mansion that Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and shared, my nerves were getting worse and worse by the minute, as I tried to think of what I was going to say to them. Dimitri was sitting beside me rubbing my arm soothingly but even that wasn't helping at this moment. We'd built our large house right beside the academy, to allow us to have privacy, yet be close enough to the school to do our jobs. Dimitri and I were able to afford our half of the bills easily, with the massive pay check we got for being Lissa and Christian's guardians.

Throughout the drive, the whole Belikov family kept staring at me intensely - like I was a science project. But luckily now that is over because once we drove through the gates of the mansion and went through the various security checks (Lissa is the Queen after all) we pulled into one of the many garages on the property and all climbed out, with a thick layer of tension and awkwardness wrapped around us like a blanket.

Thankfully Dimitri smiled encouragingly at me, then pulled me into a hug which I gladly accepted. So we all started up the stairs from the garage to the lounge. Not to blow my own horn, but it's _awesome_, it is everything Liss and I wanted in a house. It has a young, bright look to it, even though Dimitri and Christian live in the house more than us, with us being on official "Queen" business and all the majority of the time. Olena broke the silence.

"This is a unique house." She said uncertainly. Lissa and I laughed together.

"I know Lissa and I designed it ourselves to suit our needs, much to the guy's disgust." We laughed together again.

"Well I think it is awesome." Viktoria said, which surprised me because I thought she would still be angry about Rolan.

"It most certainly is." Lissa replied because I was still in shock, I didn't think Viktoria would ever speak to me again.

When I was finally able to speak I said "You should see our bedrooms, they are stunning."

"Well that is if you like the house so far." Lissa laughed.

"Don't worry if you don't like the house Lissa will be re decorating in a couple of months." They all laughed at what they thought was a ridiculous comment, but Dimitri, Christian and I all looked at each other knowingly as Christian spoke.

"You guys know Rose is serious right? Lissa loves to re decorate."

Then they all stared at her.

"Every couple of months though?" Viktoria asked.

"Yeah, well I like change, it is healthy." Lissa said defending herself.

"And that is what we love about you Liss" I moved over to hug her, and as she returned the gesture I felt _it_.

A couple days after the bond was broken I started to feel small twinges of Lissa's emotions again, but I haven't told her yet. My thoughts are all messed up thinking about the possibility of our bond being back, it was such a scary idea that I don't really want to think about.

But there it was, Lissa twinged then we both pulled back and held each other at arm's length. She looked deeply into my eyes questioningly, and then all of a sudden in my head I heard her voice.

"Rose?"

I was in shock but I replied.

"Lissa?"

That is when she broke down in tears, I pulled her into my arms while everyone just stared at us in confusion, wondering what the hell had just happened, but I continued to hold onto Lissa.

After a couple of minutes I handed her over to Christian and Dimitri pulled me into his arms. He quietly asked me what had happened, and I managed to breathe out quietly so that he could only hear.

"The bond is back".

Then I fainted.

I opened my eyes and had to blink rapidly because of the brightness of the light, then I saw Dimtri's head looming over me. I saw the relief flood into his face as he saw that I was awake.

"Thank God, Roza"

That was when I heard several more voices pipe up from behind him. "Dimka", "Is she alright?"

When I tried to sit up Dimitri pushed me down, but I didn't let him, I needed to make sure Lissa was okay.

"No, I need to talk to Lissa." I said pushing myself up into a sitting position, and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. No one was getting between us right now.

But when I moved my eyes to look over in her direction she was lying in Christian's arms and she wasn't moving. I panicked and ran over, pulling her into my arms.

"Liss, Liss wake up." She still wasn't moving and I was starting to panic. "Liss, we have been through so much you can't leave me like this." My voice was desperate as I shook her shoulders gently.

"Christian, is she still breathing?"

"Yes but just."

"Have you called the court medics yet?"

Then all of a sudden Lissa awoke with a jolt. She fell into my embrace and her thoughts exploded inside my mind.

It had happened. The bond was back, and as far as we could tell it was stronger than ever, and right now I don't know if that is a good or bad thing. But I now know that it is there for the long term and this time we are truly stuck with it.

Christian, Dimtri and the Beilkov's, were all looking extremely confused by our last few actions. So Lissa and I stood up together still in each other's embrace as I gathered up the confidence to whisper out four words.

"The bond is back."

Christian and Dimitri didn't know what to say, they both looked as if they were in shock.

"And it goes both ways, right Liss?" I asked her careful of how fragile she was at this point in time.

She nodded numbly in reply. Then I remembered everything I'd pushed to the back of my mind after the bond had been broken before. The darkness, ghosts and being in her head was all going to come back to torture me.

And I am not sure if I am ready for that again.

I decided I needed to explain to the Belikov's because I had left them in the dark and that is not fair on them because after all I am dating their son/ brother/ uncle.

"I think I have lot of explaining to do so let's go sit in the sitting room." I said in the Belikov's direction while Dimitri and Christian holding a very fragile Lissa in his arms followed.

I took a deep breath and sat down beside Dimitri on the two seater couch and grasped his hand so tight I was surprised it didn't turn purple.

So I obviously better start explaining, but where to start?

Hi guys

I have had this chapter for ages but I have been lazy and didn't post it!

Again thank you to my amazing beta you are awesome!

Finally I ask for feedback because I have hardly had any feedback on this story and would really appreciate some!

So REVIEW!

Cheers

Steph

xxxx


End file.
